Knights, Squires, & Arrows
by bellrevue
Summary: Arrow, Man of Steel & Batman vs Superman (rumored plot line) crossover. Plot: Oliver was not the first vigilante in a city to fight the corrupt. There are those among us who have super human strength with out Brother Blood's serum. How does Felicity react to the changing world around her? Spoilers & Description inside.


**Series Title:** Knights, Squires, & Arrows

Charpter 1

Arrow/Man of Steel/ Batman vs Superman (rumored storyline) Crossover

**Warnings:** Heavily Felicity's POV. A lot of team Arrow feels. This happens after the mid-season finale but I have no idea what is going to happen. It has **spoilers** from episode 6 & 7. This is also a cross over of what I think should happen in the larger cinematic universe. So spoilers for Man of Steel and where Arrow fits into the larger timeline of the movie(s).

**Pairings:** My intent is to not make this romantic however like the show Olicity is strong with this one.

**Series Plot**: Oliver was not the first vigilante in a city to fight the corrupt. There are those among us who have super human strength with out Brother Blood's serum. How does Felicity react to the changing world around her?

**Chapter Plot**: The fallout after Felicity tells Barry the truth about the vigilante.

Enjoy!

"Oliver that was not a good idea." Diggle stated as they watched Felicity leave.

"She betrayed my trust…"

"She saved your life…"

"He lied about his job and his past, how could he be trusted?"

"Oliver he was the only person we could go to with the knowledge to save you." Diggle stated loudly exasperated that Oliver would not see the error of his ways. "I'm going after her to make sure she gets home safe." Diggle stated grabbing his coat as he left Oliver under the bright lights on the Foundry.

"When you get back I want to…"

"I'm not coming back I agreed to let Barry in as well, if she is fired so am I." Diggle stated leaving Oliver before he could respond.

He got out the side entrance just as Felicity was tightening up her purple coat from the cold weather of Starling City. "I don't want to hear your excuses Oliver I am not com…Oh its you."

"You know he didn't mean what he said." Diggle stated trying to reassure her. She followed him to the car parked in the alleyway.

"No he was right, his secret is for him to keep, for us to keep and I betrayed his trust." Felicity said trying not to tear up, she had really thought Oliver would have tried to get her back. She got in to the open door and settled into the plush seats. She rubbed her hands against them trying not to feel too bad that it was going to be her last time in the car. She heard Diggle get into the front seat and the car start up.

"He just went through a very traumatic experience. Finding out Merlyn is not only alive but his sister's father is enough to make any sane man go crazy. He however is…"

"Already on the edge…" Felicity finished his sentence.

There was a long pause as the streets of the broken Glades passed by. Diggle finally spoke up. "Where will you go?"

"I've been meaning to go back to Gotham. My friend has been begging me to visit for months after the quake, something about it not being safe here." She laughed though it sounded more like a sob. "I'll get my stuff from the office in the morning." Felicity states as they pull up to her house.

"I am not going to be there." Diggle stated.

"No," Felicity turns back in the car and puts her hand on Diggle's arm. "Please don't abandon him he needs you more then ever now. You have to take care of him, he will kill himself trying to find Merlyn and Thea!"

"Felicity I can't stay with him when he…"

"It was me who called Barry and I who decided to let him in, not you. Please Diggle promise me you will stay with him?" Felicity begged him.

"I…" Diggle sighed knowing she was right and realized just how much he cared for Oliver too. "Alright I will stay with him, but if he pulls another stunt like what he did after the quake I don't know if I am going to stick around."

"At least you will have tried to keep him sane as long as possible." Felicity stated. "Thank you Diggle." She leaned over the seat and kissed him on the cheek then left the car.

Diggle watched her go into the house before he drove off.

Oliver could not concentrate on Isabel's inane babel about stock prices and investors. His mother responded to most of Isabel's request. He kept going over in his head the scene from last night. Had he done something wrong? He didn't think so. Barry was not to be trusted…but he had saved his life. As he thought this he saw a very familiar figure come into the main office and go to her desk.

"Excuse me I must speak with my secretary." Isabel looked pissed and Moira nodded. Oliver got up and walked out of the conference room. Diggle did not follow though he watched the exchange from the corner of the room.

Felicity looked up when he walked in, her eyes were red and she did not smile. "I'm just here to get my stuff I will be leaving…"

"Felicity I…"

"You lost your chance to apologize when you didn't come after me." Felicity interrupted. She was surprised at her outburst but didn't let that stop her the damn had broken and her emotions were set free finally. "You told me once that you couldn't be with anyone you truly had feelings for because of the life you lived. If you do not let anyone in Oliver. If you push everyone you love away then what do you have to live and fight for?"

Felicity turned and left not allowing herself to look back at him or Diggle knowing she would burst into tears if she did. The elevator ride was tortuously slow and so was the taxi ride to the airport.

She let herself fall into the uncomfortable waiting seat at her gate as she wiped the tears, that threatened to fall, away. She got out her phone ignored the three missed phone calls from Oliver and texted her friend.

'I will be on the noon flight. See you tonight.'

…

'I will pick you up at the airport. I'm so excited you are coming home my brother is too *wink*.'

Felicity smiled.

'Not coming to Gotham for him.'

'I know mysterious ex-boss problems and all that…What happened with u? U eva goin to tell me?'

'No'

'Member father was once a detective I could interrogated it out of you. lol'

"Noon flight 2014 to Gotham City lay over in Kansas City is now Boarding at gate B75." Felicity looked up and saw people moving towards her gate.

'Talk later, getting on plane now.'

Felicity found her seat and sat down trying to get comfortable for the long flight across the country. The lay over was not what she had wanted but it was the first flight out of Starling City she could get. She slept for most of the flight too Kansas city got up and walked around as the plane got ready to go to Gotham. She sat back down as they began to board.

She was about to fall asleep when a women's voice caught her attention.

"No I am telling you the truth. I am fine Per…the doctors released me I am in perfect health. I went to Smallville to do more research. Yes I found what I was looking for…" The woman sat down next to Felicity and smiled cordially still listening to the person on the other end of her phone call.

"I will have the article done before I get back. Yes it is a front page story, no I…"

"Ma'm we are taking off you will have to hang up."

"Perry I'm on the plane I have to go. I promise keep the front page free this one is a winner!" The woman said confidently as she nodded to something the other person said and hung up.

Felicity envied the woman's confidence she seemed to know what she wanted and took it. Felicity let her self drift off to sleep. When she awoke again she heard quiet cursing beside her and opened her eyes. The women had a small netbook in front of her and had a blinking cursor on the screen but some error had popped up to prevent her from writing. Felicity couldn't help herself.

"If you hold down alt esc it will get you out of that." Felicity stated.

The woman looked up surprised as if she hadn't noticed her and then smiled. She did what Felicity said and smiled when the computer responded to the key commands.

"Thank you…Lois Lane by the way" She put out a hand.

Felicity shook it. "Felicity Smoak."

"Nice to meet you, I usually am not this dumb with this stuff its just this is the only thing that would work in zero degree weather and well Smallville isn't known for its fast internet." Lois stopped realizing she was talking too much.

"What were you doing in that weather?" Felicity asked her curiosity sparked.

Lois smiled, "I'm hoping you will find out if you read the Daily Planet tomorrow." The grin got even bigger. Felicity realized why the name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Pulitzer prize winner Lois Lane." Felicity stated. "Well I will have to pick it up, does Gotham get the Daily Planet."

"Yea, Your going to Gotham?" Lois asked.

"I'm going back to visit family." Felicity answered.

"Oh be careful I hear there are a lot of problems there."

"What kind of problems?" Felicity asked wondering if she was going from one bad city to another.

"You've heard of the Starling City vigilante right?" Lois asked nonchalantly as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes…" Felicity said, would she never be free of him?

"Well he is not the only man dressing up and chasing after the corrupt. Though the guy in Gotham has been doing it for sometime, he even had a kid helping him out!" Lois states dramatically.

"Oh…" Felicity swallows.

"Yea the newspapers coined them 'Batman and Robin'. They haven't been seen together for sometime though. Rumor is another person is helping him out, a girl they say. Though after my article goes live people are not going to be talking about Gotham's Dark Knight any more!" Lois said confidently smiling at Felicity and turning back to her netbook typing away.

The rest of the flight Felicity dozed to the fast typing of Lois Lane. When they excited Lois said her farewells saying she was taking the train to Metropolis.

Felicity pulled out her phone and texted her friend. She walked out of the airport and shivered pulling the coat close to her. Even on the other side of the country the weather was cold. She heard a honk and turned walking towards the waiting vehicle.

The driver got out and came over smiling broadly she pulled Felicity into a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you Felicity it has been too long."

"Thanks Barbara, I have missed you too."

"Welcome back to Gotham."


End file.
